


⤿MarioSwap⤺

by raydiamond



Series: ⤿MarioSwap⤺ [2]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Other, Role Reversal, Royalty, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raydiamond/pseuds/raydiamond
Summary: A simple housekeeper stumbles upon a magical pipe that takes her to the enchanting place called Mushroom Kingdom. The Kingdom is ruled by two princes, whose kingdom is in grave danger.******Basically, it's completely the same as the original, but Peace has swapped roles with Mario and Luigi.
Relationships: Luigi & Mario (Nintendo), Luigi & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Mario & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Series: ⤿MarioSwap⤺ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. A Warp Pipe Away

This story is going to start like any other story. It's probably going to be predictable, cliche, and pretty worn out, but don't we usually get drawn towards such endearing, familiar, heartwarming stories with adventure? Stories, to which we can relate, that aren't too dark and grim, have a child-like innocence but still an adult-like touch? It's up to you whether this story is just like any other, or if you're willing to take one more look at a story, that starts with- 

_Once upon a time, there was a normal man. He was a plumber, and quite happy with his life. However, his life changed forever when he magically got sucked into a drain. This wasn't just any drain- it was a warp pipe. And it led this normal plumber to a Kingdom, like no other. There the people were small, up to his knee, wearing mushroom shaped hats. And the Princess -- ah, the Princess. He fell in love with her, and to his amazement, she fell for him too. This normal plumber had nothing to lose, nothing to go back to, so he remained in the kingdom, to the end of his days. He became a King, and his Princess became the Queen. The Royal Highnesses got two boys- twins, actually, who had a very fortunate and loving start._

*

"Why won't you marry me, I am a good king! I even brought you flowers!" 

"For the, I don't even remember how many times, I don't want to marry!" 

The Princes Mario and Luigi were visited by the King from the Koopa Kingdom, for the, _Mario didn't even remember how many times_ , now. King Bowser Koopa had numerous times tried to get Mario's hand in marriage, he was very determined to get their Kingdoms united. That determination was almost admirable. 

The twins were currently in Luigi's chamber, Mario was by the window shouting down to the wooer. Luigi stood a little further, dressing his jacket and getting ready for the day. It was an early morning. 

"Brother dear, I hate to be the one to remind you of this, but you have to marry someone, eventually. Your children will rule after you…" Luigi put in and walked by the window. He really did hate it, to state the facts like that. Mario turned towards his brother with a skeptical look on his face. He raised a brow.

"Really, you'd want one of the Koopalings to rule over Mushroom Kingdom? Which one? Who was the oldest? Morton, Roy?" Mario questioned. He held his jaw while he went over the Koopalings. 

"Actually, would it be Junior? He's the only biological child."

Luigi smiled awkwardly and spoke through his gritted teeth: "You already know them by name too", Luigi shook the smile off and continued, a little sadly: "I'm sorry Mario, but that's what's expected-- you can't rule a kingdom with two Princes for eternity…" 

"Sure we can!" Mario uttered. He led Luigi a little further from the window.

"Luigi, I want to marry for love, but I can't take it for granted. It might never come. And you're the best possible person to rule a kingdom with. If love never comes my way, and you'll have me, we could rule for as long as we can." 

Luigi hesitated a little, he mumbled: "Mario, I-" 

" **Hey** , I'm still here!" Koopa King shouted from outside. Mario took a deep breath and returned to the window. 

"Still no?" 

"Still no! I'm flattered, King Koopa, but my answer is no. Again", Mario answered him and waved him off with his hand. 

"Do you and your escorts wish to stay for dinner?" 

Koopa King growled under his breath and answered: "Thank you for your hospitality, but we'll go." 

Mario watched the koopas leave before he turned around. He marched towards the door, giving Luigi a pat on the shoulder on his way. 

"Come, brother, let's go outside. It's an amazing day." 

* 

The Princes went out for a walk in the garden after Koopa's -maybe tenth,- proposal attempt. While Mario was very much aware of what was expected of him as the older sibling and heir to the throne, he didn't leave out the possibility of them always being Princes of Mushroom Kingdom. Their parents taught them to do what their hearts told them, a pure hearted ruler could make anything work. Not really sure if they'd been living and ruling to their parents' expectations of a 'pure hearted rulers', Mario still held everything else priority to getting married. He knew how hesitant his brother was about ruling- always had been, but Mario was sure that eventually Luigi would grow into it. He had to, in case something was to happen. 

"Then what about the Princess of Sarasaland?" Luigi recalled. 

"She is more likely to end up being your queen than mine", Mario answered and greeted some mushroom people, who walked past them. 

"Then, what about Prince Hugo, of Giant Land?" 

"Prince Hugo is charming and kind, but... Ah, Luigi, why is this such a-" 

"My Princes!" hollered steward Toadsworth, the elderly mushroom who had been like a father for the twins ever since the loss of their parents. 

"Toadsworth", Mario replied to him, giving Luigi a wave with his hand as to tell him that they'll continue their conversation later.

"Wonderful weather, isn't it?" 

"Ah, yes, very magnificent! Though, dare I say, Prince Luigi is looking a little pale. Are you alright, my Prince?" the elder asked in worry. Luigi shook his head a little in response: "I-I am fine, Toadsworth- thank you for your concern." 

"You look... troubled?" Luigi commented, and Toadsworth babbled a little.

"I- came across someone while returning from the market-" he managed to say, just before this, 'someone', made her appearance. 

It was a tall girl in a pink top with long blond hair tied up to a bun, a flannel shirt in colors of pink, blue and white tied around her waist, short cut jeans and boots. She was fooling around with young mushrooms, who were very amazed by her height and the tool belt on her hips. Toadsworth cleared his throat; "She, uh, she is a spirited one. I believe she is-"

"A real worlder!" Mario caught his breath. 

"M-more like an amazon-" Luigi mumbled. 

The new worlder noticed the Princes then, and she came over. 

"A-aha, I'm sorry, Your Highnesses!" she told them and bowed down. 

"I've just never seen something this- this enchanting!" she giggled as she struggled to get a young mushroom from her shoulders. 

"You hear that, Luigi? Our Kingdom is, 'enchanting!'" Mario chuckled and softly nudged his brother's arm with his elbow. Luigi held his arm a little, even though he wasn't hurt.

"Please, stand!" Mario told the girl and touched her arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom! What is your name?" 

"Oh, I'm Peach, Your Majesty!" she replied with a warm wide grin on her face.

"Peach!" Mario cooed; "Let me show you around the castle grounds! You will stay for dinner, won't you?" 

Luigi bit his lip and curled his brows. He didn't think it was wise for his brother to act so unhesitatingly with someone, who wasn't a local- especially someone from the Real World. But maybe his brother knew best, like always. And Luigi wasn't resentful, no, he would never. He just trusted Mario, and that trust blinded him from his own potential. 

After showing the real worlder around the castle, they proceeded to enjoy the royal dinner. They had tables set up in the gardens, and Peach was surprised by the Princes' generosity; the mushroom folk came to eat as well, so rather it being a personal, intimate family dinner, the whole of the Kingdom was invited. Then again, maybe that was the family. The Princes did their part in setting the dinner and cleaning afterwards. 

The day was spent showing around the Kingdom for Peach, and it was already getting a little dark. The Princes took Peach up on the balcony to see the bright, pastel colored stars, and the fields glimmer with glowing flowers. In the market in the distance was going on a feast.

"What's happening over there?" Peach asked as she leaned on the balcony's railing. Mario stood by her side and he explained: "The mushroom folk celebrate anything really. They just like some partying, good food and music. Dancing, socializing." 

"Sounds lovely", Peach sighed; "Much different from my world." Luigi, who was standing on Peach's other side, had kept mostly quiet. He didn't know how to open himself so proudly and open-mindedly as his brother. 

"Our father was from the Real World", Mario said then. Luigi gave a small hum. 

Peach straightened up a little and looked down at Mario, she looked at Luigi in turn. Mario looked at the celebrating people as he continued: "Father arrived to the Kingdom by accident too. He was a plumber- I'm guessing you too arrived by a pipe. He fell in love with our mother, who was the Princess." 

"Wow... That's like, straight from a fairy tale", Peach amazed and looked at the glowing flower fields. 

"This place is so incredible. I wish-" 

Peach chuckled and shook her head. 

"Mm-mh. Are your parents still around?" Peach asked, and figuring from the Princes' reactions she realized that she must've asked a sensitive question. 

"I'm sorry-" 

"No, no, it's okay", Mario said calmly while waving his hand and smiled.

"They, passed, when we were still young." 

"Toadsworth has raised us", Luigi said, breaking the ice; "He, and the High Mage." Luigi felt like he was interrupting and looked away. Peach smiled warmly for him, Luigi saw it from the corner of his eyes. 

"My parents passed when I was little too", said Peach. Luigi turned his head a little, and for the first time since she arrived their eyes met properly. Luigi smiled a shy, maybe a little sad one. Peach smiled back at him. She then turned around. 

"I love the glass art!" she stated and turned towards the stained glass art of the Princes. Where as Mario took pride in it, Luigi felt a little, embarrassed, by it. He said: "Ah, I- think it's a little, mmh, off." 

"Off? Off how?" Peach questioned, but didn't get an answer from Luigi as Mario replied: "I like it. It's a perfect image of me and Luigi. He always has my back." 

Luigi glanced over at his brother. Did he really think that, or did he hope that? 

"I'm so glad I stumbled upon that pipe. Could I maybe visit some other time too?" Peach asked. 

"You're welcome anytime", replied Mario. 

*

_The next day…_

"Brother mine, you're distracted", Luigi commented on Mario's poor attempt of hitting him with a fireball. The Princes were having combat training, mentored and monitored by High Mage Kamek. 

Mario clenched his hand into fist, smothering the flame. 

"You do know she had to leave eventually, right? She was a real worlder..." 

"So was our father, Luigi." 

"Well, yes, but- this case was different... A-and she might be back later, so..." Luigi replied and walked over to his brother, trying his best to make him feel better. 

"I know. I'm just..." Mario stammered in his words and gestured with his hands. 

"She was the only connection to the Real World we had. To the side of our family we know nothing about. And we can't be sure if she returns, ever", Mario sadly murmured and rested his hand above his heart. 

"I guess I... Hoped to get to learn something." 

Luigi felt awful for treating Peach the way he did. He didn't hurt her, but he could've been a better host. 

"Mario-" he called and reached to touch his shoulder, but the older brother turned away. He extracted the fire flower from his body and brought it to the equipment chest at the end of the room. 

"I'll- need a little time." 

"I understand." 

Mario smiled for his brother - he always smiled, no matter how he felt, and he was never angry with Luigi. As soon as Mario had left the room Kamek walked over to Luigi. 

"He does seem distracted. That real worlder was no good for him", said the mage. 

"He'll be fine. I would want to know things about father's world too..." 

"But", Kamek plainly added. 

Luigi looked down at Kamek, questioning; "There's a but?" The mage looked up at Luigi, and stated with adamant tone; "You do know that it can distract you from ruling this land, and a weak leader is-" 

Luigi took a side step away from the Mage and lifted his hands up, gesturing for Kamek to stop. 

"Wh-what? Weak leader? No no, Mage Kamek, that's not what's happening here! Yes, Mario is distracted, but he'll get over it! He always does..." Luigi babbled and wildly gestured with his hands. He knew how cynical Kamek appeared most of the time, and he said things just as they are, but he had never heard him speak like this.

"Kamek, I think you're crossing your a-authority..." Luigi uttered and extracted the ice flower. Kamek straightened his old back and bowed down. 

"I am sorry, Your Highness. That wasn't my intent." 

"B-be sure never to talk about my brother in that manner, again." 

"As you command, Your Highness." 

* 

"Prince Mario?" Kamek called and knocked on the door of the Prince's chamber. 

"The escorts returned, they said that the trip went well and the real worlder is now back to where she belongs." 

"Thank you", Mario called from behind the door. Kamek expected to hear more, but since Mario didn't continue Kamek started: "My Prince. I am sorry that the incident bothers you." 

He could hear Mario approach the door and he moved back as the door opened. 

"Incident?" Mario questioned. 

"You make it sound like it was a bad thing." 

"But, my Prince, it distracts you. Doesn't it make it harder for you to focus on your work?" Kamek questioned in his turn. 

"It isn't like that. Mage Kamek, I've led this country with my brother for 20 years. We have survived crisis, we were close to famine, and there's actually been one attempt of revolution from another Kingdom. I can handle one scattered thought." 

"Well, to be more precise, you've been ruling full-time for only 10 years-" 

"Did you come to scold me, Mage, or question my leadership?" 

"... Neither, Your Highness. I came for something else..." 

Mario folded his arms on his chest and waited. He remembered little of his childhood, but he remembered his parents very well. And he remembered when Kamek first came to the Kingdom. His father wasn't a big fan of the koopa. Mario never understood exactly why. In all honesty, Mario hadn't considered bad of the Mage, until now. He couldn't help but feel... Threatened. 

"Prince Mario, after seeing you so, upset, about that real worlder, I think it's time for me to tell you something", Kamek stated, kindling Mario's curiosity. 

"There's something of your father's in my custody. A letter, which he hoped you to have", the Mage explained and bowed down a little. 

Mario wasn't sold so easily. He frowned just a little and questioned: "Why haven't you mentioned this before?" 

"Because your father left me with strict instructions on when to give you the letter. I think this is the time", Kamek explained and gestured with his hands. 

"I hope I'm not, insulting you, High Mage-" 

"You'd never, Your Highness!"

"-But I find it hard to believe he would've left something like that for your care instead of Toadsworth, who was a close friend of my parents'." 

"I questioned him too, but he insisted", Kamek answered him and gestured for Mario to follow him; "Please, Your Highness. Let me help you unload the burden of those, scattered thoughts." 

Mario, as much as he was doubting Kamek, couldn't ignore what the Mage had told him. If what Kamek said is true, or even a fragment of it, Mario couldn't help feeling hopeful. 

* 

Kamek was leading Mario to the backdoor of the castle, they went through the kitchen and to the corridor on the back. But before Kamek reached to open the back door, Mario stopped. Kamek stopped too, his hand on the door handle. He turned to look at the older brother.

"My Prince?" 

"Where are we going?" Mario asked him. 

"Your father had me take the letter to my house, in the woods. He didn't want anyone, _irrelevant_ , have their hands on it", Kamek started, his tone unchanging and low. Mario frowned. 

"Why isn't Luigi here?" he asked, pressuring his words. Kamek could sense his confronting attitude. He let go of the door handle and turned towards Mario. 

"Prince Luigi isn't supposed to. I am following your father's instruc-" 

"Our parents always included us both. There was no occasions in which they would've let one of us out-" 

"What you think you know about your parents is wishful thinking! Do you really think you remember as much of them as you pretend?!" Kamek suddenly growled and claimed aggressively. Mario was shocked, he took a step back and stared at the Koopa Mage. 

"You are both such nuisances! For 20 years I've had to pretend that I'm here for you, carrying out the wishes of your parents and having to tolerate your 'perfect little happy-land'!" 

Mario couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt suddenly very alone, betrayed and abandoned. He knew he couldn't let Kamek's words get to him, but his mind kept repeating the Mage's words. Was he right? Had Mario just fabricated memories of his parents to fit the image he wanted and wished? Were his memories so clouded he couldn't remember what his parents were really like? 

Mario was able to give himself a reality check; what Kamek said could just be him trying to mess with Mario's head. He is probably lying, trying to make Mario upset. What he says is not necessarily true. This was enough for Mario to act.

"You're lying. You've got nothing of my parents", Mario stated. He straightened his posture and took a deep breath. 

"I'll have you removed from the castle, from our Kingdom." 

He turned around. 

"Tch, tch, tch", Kamek pondered. Mario looked at him over his shoulder, he watched as the Mage pulled out his magic wand from his sleeve and for a second Mario feared for his life. 

"You're a fool, Prince Mario. And if you thought I'd just, what, let this all go now, you're even more of a fool", Kamek said, and recited a spell. He held his wand up, and pointed it towards Mario. The beam catapulted past Mario and on the wall behind him. 

A portal was starting to form. It took just a few seconds for Mario to realize what was happening, and he rushed to the kitchen's side. But he didn't make it far; he was caught by none other than the Koopalings themselves. But he wouldn't go down without a struggle. 

"Grab his legs, Iggy!" 

"I AM grabbing his legs, Lemmy!" 

"He-hey, Ludwig- that's my tail!" 

"Stay out of my way, Larry! Like Wendy, can't risk snapping her nails!" 

"Talk for yourself, Ludwig, you've snapped your brains a long time ago!" 

"Roy, augh! We could really use your help here! This Prince is quicker than you'd imagine!"

"But you're doing so good, Morton, keep it up!" 

"Come on, guys, even Junior could do better, and he's basically a baby!" Roy Koopa barked and finally decided to do his part. They were able to restrain the Prince, and as they dragged him to the portal, Mario turned to Kamek: "You won't get- away with this-" 

"Oh, big words, considering your current state", Kamek cooed. 

The Koopalings, Mario and Kamek all disappeared in the portal, and it closed behind them. In all that brawl no one had noticed that Mario's crown had dropped and rolled over to the other side of the kitchen. 

"... Are they gone? Did they leave?" 

"Y-yes, I-I believe they did…" 

Toad peeked into the kitchen from door chink. He couldn't see or hear anyone, so he opened the door just enough to slip in. Toadette followed after him. 

"Y-you saw that too, right?" Toad questioned, still progressing it himself; "The- the Koopalings-" 

Toadette picked up the crown and walked over to Toad. She sobbed as she said: "Our Prince- is stolen." 

*

Toad and Toadette wouldn't have wanted to disturb Luigi at this hour, and they wouldn't have, had not their cause of worry been so grave. They knocked softly on the door of Luigi's chamber.

"P-p-p-prince Luigi? W-we are sorry to disturb you-" Toad started, his tone shaky. 

"But wouldn't our cause of worry be so grave-" Toadette continued, clenching the crown in her arms. 

The door opened quickly, Luigi hadn't been sleeping yet. 

"I know you wouldn't", he said, and upon noticing the crown in Toadette's arms Luigi turned pale. He looked at the crown, then at the two mushrooms. 

"Th-... That's Mario's. Wh-... What happened?" Luigi stammered and accepted the crown as Toadette handed it over to him. He held the crown very carefully, as if he'd break it with the slightest touch. 

"Please… What happened?" 

* 

"This isn't how we planned it, Mage Kamek, but I am willing to make a few changes", King Koopa stated and stepped down from his throne. His children had returned with the captured prince of Mushroom Kingdom, and were now presenting him to their king-dad. Mario stood before Koopa, his hands bound in front of him. He didn't even flinch when the King stopped in front of him. 

"Kamek, you may continue on your mission", he said and set the Mage off. 

"So, Prince Toadstool, how do you like my kingdom?" Koopa chuckled darkly and circled the prince. 

"Well, transportation could've been better. And frankly, so could your hospitality!" Mario blustered and tugged on his binds. Koopa hummed. 

"You know, we wouldn't be here had you only accepted my proposal."

"Seeing your ugly side, I'm glad I didn't!" 

Koopa laughed, everyone else joined him. 

"You think you're a clever one, don't you? You're in my kingdom now, dear Prince. Kneel." 

Mario didn't, he lifted up his jaw to show Koopa that he wouldn't submit to him. The Koopalings around him started barking; 

"Do as dad says!" 

"You're nothing in this Kingdom!" 

"Dad, he's not listening to you!" 

"Kneel for your KING!" 

Koopa leaned a little closer to the prince, towering over him. 

"I said. **Kneel**."

"You are not my king", Mario told him, trying to mute away the shouts and comments of Koopa's minions; "And you'll never be-" 

Mario was cut short when the Koopalings forced him down on his knee. 

"What's next, king-dad?!" Larry asked excitedly; "Are we gonna steal more royalty!?" 

"Rampage through Giant Land!" suggested Lemmy. 

"Vaporize Water Land!" suggested Iggy. 

"No, no, kids. First thing we do is to unite the Koopa and the Mushroom Kingdom", King Koopa interrupted them. He turned around to approach his throne, but before he did he looked at Mario over his shoulder. He snickered: "With, or without, the Princes' consent." 

"Take him away." 

The Koopalings 'escorted' Mario to the dungeon while messing around with him; pulling on his clothes and doing bad imitations, calling him names and pushing him around.

"Hey, where's his crown? I want it!" Morton questioned. 

The Koopalings dumped the Prince to one of the deepest, murkiest cells in the dungeons and left him there. Ludwig yanked on the bars and cackled: "Dinner is served at nine- no wait. It isn't!" After that Ludwig followed his siblings. 

Mario waited until he heard the dungeon doors close, then and only then, he let his guard down. He drew shaky breaths and he had to sit down or his legs would've given up on him. His knees felt like lead and his head was spinning. Mario closed his eyes tightly, he knew that trying to convince himself of this all being a dream was useless, so he tried to calm down and internalize the situation. 

He was frightened. Anyone would be. He was so scared and worried about his brother, about their kingdom. He hoped so, so deeply that Luigi wouldn't fall for Kamek's lies. Mario didn't want to admit it, but denying it did him no good. Mario had fallen for Kamek's tricks because the Mage used his vulnerability against him. 

It wasn't that he was a bad ruler, his logical reasoning begged him to realize this wasn't his fault and it didn't make him weak or powerless. But his thoughts and feelings were so overwhelming at the moment that Mario felt like he had betrayed his subjects, his brother, and his parents.


	2. Heavy Lies the Crown

Kamek returned to the castle, he believed the kidnapping had gone unnoticed. But upon setting his foot to the crime scene, he found himself surrounded by Royal Guard mushrooms. Spears and swords were pointed at the Mage, and he couldn't move any direction without getting stabbed.

Prince Luigi and Toadsworth stepped in the kitchen that moment. 

"Mage Kamek, you will be apprehended and your magic wand will be confiscated", said the Captain of the guards and commanded two of his knights to grab Kamek's wand. 

Kamek chuckled: "B-but, Your Highness! What am I accused of?" 

"Plotting against the royals of Mushroom Kingdom, and the kidnapping of a prince", said Toadsworth while Luigi stood back, holding onto Mario's crown. Kamek noticed this, and he laughed. 

"Say, if things are so, so desperate, that the Prince himself can't read me my rights, maybe a revolution is necessary", he pestered, to which a knight reacted by poking him with his spear. 

"A weak leader can only lead a weak kingdom suitable for their own worth." 

Luigi bit his lip. He stepped forward, past Toadsworth, and stopped a few steps away from the koopa. He frowned, and it took him a lot to say: "You were seen casting a portal inside of the castle, and letting in koopas. The Koopalings of the King, no other. That's where Mario is. In King Koopa's castle." 

"Did that take all your strength and brain to say, Your Highness?" cackled the Mage and the guards proceeded to press their weapons closer. 

" **Silence**!" the Captain barked: "Don't you **dare** disrespect the Prince again!" 

"Your Royal Highnesses are only half royals! The princess getting together with a real worlder was a **disgrace**!" Kamek roared and he knocked some of the spears away from him, only having the guards point them right back at him. 

"Mushroom Kingdom will become a Koopa territory! There's nothing the Princes, or any **real worlder** , can do about it!" 

Luigi felt uneasy about how Kamek pressured the word, 'real worlder'. All he could think about was Peach, and he feared she could be in danger. 

"Give it up, Mage! Guards, escort him to the dungeon!" Toadsworth passed an order, and as the guards approached the Mage to apprehend him, Kamek laughed again. 

"If you think my magic is limited to the use of a wand, you've got another thing coming!" 

Kamek chanted a few words and in a matter of seconds the whole kitchen was covered in dark smoke, and when the smoke cleared Kamek was gone. 

"Where is he?!" the Captain barked. 

"W-we do not know, sir!" one mushroom answered. 

"He disappeared!" another one said. 

Toadsworth held onto the magic wand as the Captain ordered a squad of knights to search the castle and the whole kingdom for Kamek, or anything else out of the ordinary. Kamek used to have a cottage at the edge of the forest, they'd need to search that too. The rest he commanded to get ready to march to the Koopa Kingdom. 

"Peach", Luigi mumbled, Toadsworth turned to face him. 

"She could be in danger…" 

"My Prince, this is a trap. There's no way Kamek could pinpoint her location from the Real World. Not without his wand-" 

"You just saw him do magic without a wand, Toadsworth. A-and maybe he already has someone tailing Peach-" 

"My Prince, he is playing with your head! He is trying to distract you, get you off guard." 

"But I can't risk that, if Peach truly is in danger", Luigi was unwavering, he held onto the crown tighter. Toadsworth sighed and leaned his head on side a little. 

"Prince Luigi… I- I hate to say it, but… She is just **one** real worlder. It's your **brother** , and your **kingdom** , hanging in the balance." 

"Peach- is not just anyone. She is special. There was… a connection. And Mario can take care of himself, he can buy me enough time to check on Peach", Luigi replied to the steward. 

"He'd want me to…" 

Steward Toadsworth sighed deep and shook his head a little. 

"Yes. He would", he admitted. 

* 

"Well, how is Your Highness settling in?" King Koopa cooed and bowed down in a teasing manner. 

"You probably get to spend the rest of your life in this cell, so I hope you've made yourself at home." 

Mario, his back turned towards Koopa, did his best to hide his vulnerability. He looked up at the small window too far high for him to reach, and he answered: "Don't count your yoshisaurs before they've hatched, Koopa." 

"Well, I wouldn't. Not after the destruction of their homeland, anyway", Koopa put in; "I could save you from this cell, Prince. You could still accept my proposal." 

Mario turned around. 

"No, I couldn't", he stated. 

"Concluding from your words, you did not only cast a whole species out of their home, but you also committed a crime against a member of a royal family. Those are pretty big crimes." 

"What's royal about a half-blood heir other than the title?" Koopa growled and grinned. He felt triumphant upon seeing despair crawl it's way into Mario's heart. Before Mario could defend himself and his family name a koopa guard hollered: "My King, Mage Kamek has returned!"

Koopa grinned at Mario. 

"Let him in!" he replied and approached the dungeon doors. Kamek stepped in the dungeon and met Koopa at the doors.

"Do you have a good excuse of being here, when you're supposed to be in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Koopa growled at the Mage, who knew exactly his own worth, and who didn't take Koopa's threats seriously. 

"My excuse is that my mission was compromised, because there were eye witnesses at the scene of the crime", Kamek answered him. Mario pressed against the cell bars and tried to hear the conversation. 

"But it's all under control, Your Awfulness. There's nothing, or no one, who could go against the prophecy." 

Mario curled his brows and thought for a moment. He knew nothing of any prophecy, but maybe he could buy some time, turn Koopa and Kamek against each other. Suddenly he got it, and Mario grabbed the bars. 

"What about the real worlder?" Mario called; "What happened to her in your prophecy?" 

Kamek gritted his teeth. Koopa looked down at him, his eyes burning with ire. 

" **A real, worlder**?" he growled low. 

"Ah-haha-ha, My King! Do you really think this, **riffraff** , is speaking anything other than lies?" Kamek laughed, and he came off a little nervous. 

"Peach is going to ruin your plans, Koopa! If she's not mentioned in the prophecy, she has all the potential to nullify it!" Mario continued, and couldn't help a little smirk. He was able to do some damage. 

Koopa growled low, and Kamek swallowed hard. He paced quickly over to Mario's cell and grabbed him by his collar. He pulled Mario against the bars. 

"You shut your wise little mouth, Your Highness, or I'll remove it altogether!" 

"I'll have your whole **BEING** removed, if this real worlder ends up ruining my plans!" Koopa growled at the Mage, pulled him away from the cell and poked his chest with his claw. 

"She- she won't, Your Excellency!!" Kamek reassured. 

"She won't." 

* 

Peach sighed as she stepped out of her work place. It was a housekeeping company, which had its main office in a block of flats, in the middle of the busiest part of New Donk City. Lights flashed, cars tooted, people talked to their phones. It was so much different and more hectic and stressful compared to the beautiful kingdom of Mushroom.

Peach had brushed off the whole adventure as a dream. Even though it _just_ happened she couldn't quite believe it to be true, so her mind disguised it as a dream for her so it'll be easier to handle in this world situation. 

Peach corrected the flannel shirt on her hip and started walking. She had had a rough day at work. She had gone in late because of the _dream_ and her boss was a fierce old woman with a _dog-eat-dog_ attitude. Peach found it hilarious how her boss was like a character straight from a cartoon or something. 

As she waited on the lights with many others, her gaze wandered. She noticed a very tall man on the other side of the street, with a buttoned up trench coat, a hat and, were those goggles? Anyhow, it was a very strange assembly of clothes for a warm day like this one. 

The green light flared, and Peach walked over the street. She passed this strange tall man on her way, and let him pass her mind too. 

* 

Luigi and Toadsworth stood next to a warp pipe located in the forest, some walking distance away from the castle. It was the same one Peach had first entered the Kingdom from. They had a small squad of knights with them. 

"Take this, Your Highness", Toadsworth presented the wand they had confiscated from Kamek; "With this you'll find your way directly to Peach, and back home." 

"I've never used these before", Luigi murmured, he was hesitating and scared, but he also stood by his decision. 

"It's alright, it's not so hard. Just, let your heart guide you", the steward replied to him. 

Luigi nodded and bit his lip. He looked down at Toadsworth, who sighed and smiled a little. 

"You've grown so much. Weren't you a little 'shroom just yesterday?" he hummed and took a soft hold of Luigi's hand. 

"Go, quickly. We have to be setting off to the Koopa Kingdom as soon as possible." 

Luigi would start doubting himself if he wouldn't leave now. Luigi turned towards the warp pipe and pointed the wand towards it. He took a breath, another, and spoke silently: "Take me… To Peach." 

The wand sent a beam towards the pipe, flaring it up with magic. After a small moment of catching his breath Luigi entered the pipe. He truly hoped he was doing the right thing. If he was right about this, he'd be saving Peach. If he was wrong, he'd be making Mario wait for no reason. 

_'What would Mario do?_ ' he kept thinking, and he always ended up in the same answer: _'Mario would've made him go and check up on Peach_.' 

That's how he always was. Mario prioritized everyone else before himself, he lived for everyone else first. That made him a loved ruler. But everyone had their flaws.

It didn't take more than some seconds when Luigi reached his destination. He jumped out of the pipe and landed on the tiled floor. Upon examining his surroundings he came to realize a few things; 

he was in a bathroom, 

he was in a block of flats, 

and he was in the Real World. 

Luigi looked out of the window, seeing just a part of a bigger city full of people and automobiles and other things he had never seen before. He felt anxious and needed to pull away from the window. He felt panic creep in, this felt too much for him. And as if that wasn't already too much, he was frightened by none other than Peach herself. She pushed the bathroom door open with force and jumped in the bathroom with a baseball bat, ready to defend herself. 

Luigi fell down on his bum and he screamed, and Peach screamed. For a couple of seconds they both just screamed, and then Peach dropped the bat down. 

"Pr-Prince Luigi?!" she questioned incredulously; "You- you are **_real_**?!"

* 

"You can't possibly imagine how delighted I am seeing you locked up in that cell", Kamek commented and knocked a tune against the bars with his claws. Mario sat on some boulder at the back of the cell and picked the least nauseous looking pieces of sad-excuse-of-a-food from his plate. 

"After having to endure you and your brother for so, so long…" 

Mario looked up from the plate at Kamek. 

"What is this prophecy?" he asked. 

"You could as well tell me, if you're so convinced of your victory." 

Kamek hummed and stared at the Prince for a short, silent moment. He took a deep breath and adjusted himself better on the chair he was sitting on. 

"Before you were born, I foretold a prodigious future for the koopa race. My adopted child would rule over numerous kingdoms, and koopas would be the dominant race." 

"Adopted child. You're talking about Bowser", Mario figured out and Kamek affirmed. 

"Yes. But I also foresaw that a certain kingdom would stand in his way, and end his reign before it'd even start." 

"... Mushroom Kingdom." 

"Yes, my Prince. I planted myself in your family in order to prevent that outcome." 

"So koopas would become the dominant race." 

"Yes." 

"Under your dominion."

"Yes! Wait- no!" 

Mario smirked a little. 

"No, under my son's. Bowser Koopa is going to rule the whole of our world, and there's nothing you, or your coward brother, can do about it!" Kamek growled and stood up from the chair. He gave it a kick and snarled before he marched towards the dungeon doors. Mario set the plate aside and came to the bars. 

"But the real worlder can! And will!" Mario shouted after him. 

"You'll see!" 

* 

Peach stomped around her apartment, holding the baseball bat tightly in her hands. Luigi followed on her trail, trying to calm her down and have her lose the bat. 

"How- how are you real?" Peach questioned and turned around on her heels, Luigi almost bumped against her. 

"Just as I convinced myself that the whole Mushroom Kingdom and you two were just a dream I had- some imaginary people- you come dashing through my pipes and into my apartment", Peach explained, wildly gesturing with her hands, and started circling around her apartment again. 

"Yes, yes, for the fifth time, that's how it went-" Luigi answered her and tried to grab her bat. He didn't want Peach to try and hit him, thinking that he's an imaginary friend. 

"Wait-" Peach stopped again and turned towards Luigi. Luigi stopped a little further away, he feared the bat. 

"Why… Why are you **here**?" she asked, her appearance now more calmer but still confused, worried even. Luigi held his hands together and against his chest. He looked up at the real worlder as he said: "M-Mario. He's in danger." 

"What?" Peach questioned and dropped down to sit on the sofa next to her. Luigi stood in front of her as he explained: "Mario was kidnapped yesterday night, a-and he was taken to the Koopa Castle." 

"Wait- what is Koopa?" 

"King Bowser Koopa, he is a ruler of a neighboring kingdom and he's tried to propose to Mario several times, which now I realize is because he wanted to conquer Mushroom Kingdom." 

Peach looked a little lost. 

"I came to make sure you're okay, because- You could've been in danger- because you were in the Kingdom. H-have you seen anything strange? Has anyone tried to attack you?" Luigi explained and upon realizing she could be in danger Peach stood up from the sofa. 

"What? No, no, I am okay- do- do I need to fear for my life?"

"Not necessarily! If you haven't noticed or experienced anything yet, you are most likely safe!" 

"' _Most likely_ '?" 

Luigi stammered in his words, but before he reached to continue Peach put in: "You said Prince Mario is in danger. Are- are you able to save him? Will you be okay?" 

Luigi's brows dropped and he looked like he'd burst to tears anytime now. 

"I… That is, what is expected of me", Luigi started and pointed at himself.

"B-b-... But- I don't know. I don't know if I can do it." 

Peach shook her head a little. 

"Don't say that! You're a Prince, and- you have knights, right? Ah! You have a Mage!" she rejoiced and pointed her finger towards Luigi, to which Luigi had to answer: "Mage Kamek is a bad guy, he was working for King Koopa the whole time." 

Luigi looked like he was going to break down, Peach reached to hold him by his arms. She felt like he'd break, like actually break, if she didn't. 

"I am not reliable- I-I am a poor excuse of a Prince. I don't know how to run a Kingdom- I don't know if I even want to! I've pushed and pushed Mario for marriage, because in that case the crown would eventually fall for his children, and not me!" Luigi opened his heart. 

"Y-you would think I only think of myself- b-but- no matter what I feel! I can't lose Mario! He is all I have-" Luigi sobbed softly. 

"I don't care if I needed to run 50 countries at once- but I can't... Lose Mario-!" 

"Oh my Prince…" Peach whined and dropped back on the sofa. 

"I… I wish I could... Do something." 

"I can't ask that of you", Luigi murmured and wiped tears from his eyes. He sniffed and gathered himself for a moment. Then he faced Peach. 

"I have to go." 

Peach and Luigi entered the bathroom, and before Luigi enchanted the bathtub pipes he approached the window once more. He looked at the city and the people, and he said: "Mario would've wanted to see this." 

"Prince Luigi-" Peach started and held her arms. Luigi turned towards her. 

"I- really wish, I could help… But- I don't think I can leave… I'm scared." 

"I am too- terrified. But I have to do it. Mario is my family", Luigi replied to her. Peach shrugged her shoulders and smiled sadly. 

"I wish I had one too, a brother like you", she mumbled. 

"What do you have to lose, then?" Luigi asked suddenly. 

"What is keeping you here?"

Peach stared at Luigi, she was dumbfounded. When she first met Luigi he was shy, introverted even, but now he was so strong, determined and unwavering - even if he didn't see it himself. Something in Luigi's words made Peach reflect on her life. 

"I- I couldn't", Peach struggled. 

"I'm sorry." 

Luigi nodded for her. He reached to take her hands in his. 

"Stay safe, Peach. If you ever come across warp pipes, you can come to visit us. We'd love to have you." 

_If there's a Kingdom to visit._ They both thought it, but didn't say it out loud. 

Luigi pulled out the magic wand and enchanted the bathtub pipe. The tub filled with water, and all Luigi did was to jump in the flow. The water all got sucked in the pipes, and just as quickly and suddenly as Luigi had arrived, he was gone. Peach sat on the toilet seat and finally let the bat go. 

* 

After Luigi arrived back home he was approached by the Captain. He told the Prince that he had prepared two groups; one group would work as a distraction and attack the castle, as a smaller team would enter the castle from the sewer pipes, find Prince Mario and get out. Luigi demanded to be a part of the rescue team, he knew how to defend himself. 

Luigi and the knights were getting prepared for the mission, when Toadsworth approached the Prince. He held his hand and said: "No matter how this turns out, know that your parents would be so proud of you." 

Luigi smiled softly for the steward and nodded. He wasn't so sure about that, but he didn't tell Toadsworth. He turned towards the knights. 

"Thank you, everyone. I am… so privileged to fight beside you all, and I am proud and lucky to have you all on my side", Luigi told them. He curled his lips a little and continued; "I don't want you to come along on such a mission just because you feel obligated. I can't promise that it'll turn out well. I can't promise that we are able to save Prince Mario. Anything could go wrong… S-so, if someone doesn't want to come… " 

The Guard Captain lifted his hand up to stop Luigi. He knocked his spear on the ground and announced: "We are trained for this, Your Highness. And we will follow you to the end of the world, if necessary." 

Luigi smiled dearly, he was so thankful. 

"Thank you, everyone", Luigi said; "Thank you."

The knights all drummed their spears against the floor and swords against their shields three times and shouted: " **For Royal Toadstools! For our Kingdom!** " 

* 

Peach had started circling her apartment again. She was lost, she didn't know what to believe or what to choose to do with her life. If it was indeed that the whole of Mushroom Kingdom was real, that was a reality Peach would love to live in. That's what Luigi tried telling her - _what is keeping you_? 

Peach stopped by the bathroom door frame and stared at the bathtub. Even if she chose to want to go, would she be able to arrive there? She wasn't sure how it happened the first time, how could she make it work now? How would she be convinced she isn't just going crazy? 

As if by magic someone knocked on her door. Peach didn't want any visitors now- it'd probably be a salesperson at best, she didn't have that close friends- but she was too nice not to see who it was, even if she'd end up turning them away. 

Peach came to the door and opened it. For her confusion she opened the door for the strange, tall person from the street. He looked down at her, and Peach felt a little creeped out. 

"H-hello, how can I-" Peach started and tried to fake a smile. She looked up and down the tall figure, and back down at his feet. 

"Are… Those, _skeleton legs_?" she questioned. The tall man indeed had skeletal legs. And not just two- he had four smaller ones. 

Before Peach could react to this situation she was taken off guard when the tall figure dropped the jacket. This tall man was actually four small creatures dressed in red, blue, yellow and white and they wore plain white masks, and the legs belonged to a skeletal turtle. And they all rushed towards her. 

The creatures were called shy guys and a dry bones. Peach couldn't understand what they were saying, but basically it was something like this: 

_"Kidnap the girl! Mage Kamek wants her!"_

_"Mission compromised! Retreat!"_

_"I don't know what we are supposed to do!"_

_"I want to go home!"_

They tried to get Peach towards the bathroom, she had to pull them from her back and kick them off her legs. But there were more of them than she could handle. One of the shy guys pulled out a magic wand and enchanted the bathtub. It got filled with water, and a portal was opened.

They dragged Peach to the bathroom and towards the portal, but Peach was able to delay her own transportation by holding onto the tub's edge and trying to hit the koopa minions with the closest thing she could reach - a plunger. But her hands slipped, and she was sucked into the warp pipe. 

Peach landed on solid ground, grass and mud got into her mouth. She sat up quickly and lifted the plunger up, ready to defend herself. But there was no one there. She was alone, for now at least. Peach had expected to be transported to the Koopa Castle, but apparently she was able to avoid that outcome. Well, at least narrowly. She let her gaze wander and as she turned to look behind her she could see a castle sitting in the distance. She had arrived on the very outskirts of the Koopa Kingdom, where there still was greenery and light. Koopa's kingdom was dark, and sinister. Peach stood up, her gaze on the castle. 

She wondered, how was she supposed to help? What could she do? Was this the right decision in the end? As she pondered she couldn't hear when one of those shy guys sneaked up on her. He too must've got transported to the wrong destination. 

The White shy guy jumped her from behind, startling her and making her fall down. 

"I'm sorry, I don't wanna do this!" the shy guy spoke. 

"Then why are you!?" Peach shouted back at him, and she pulled the shy guy from her back. She threw him some distance away and sat up on her knees, her plunger up and ready to hit. 

"Because I have to!" the shy guy answered and gestured with his little hands. Peach blinked and dropped the plunger down. 

"He-hey! I can understand you!" 

"We are in my world, of course you can", mumbled the shy guy. He turned his back towards Peach and fiddled with his hands. He wasn't too determined, it seemed. 

"Why- why did you attack me? Why have you been following me?" Peach launched questions at the minion, who answered shyly and silently; "B-because Mage Kamek ordered us to…" 

"And you'll do everything he says?" 

"Pfft, yeah. Because everyone does." 

Peach tilted her head on side. 

"But you don't want to", she stated. The shy guy looked at her over his shoulder. 

"No", he sighed; "I'm always getting in trouble for it." 

Peach pulled closer, the shy guy curled up a little. 

"You know, you don't have to do as the Mage, or Koopa says", Peach told him. The shy guy didn't answer her, so she continued: "I know it's hard to let go of something familiar. But I left my home just now, because I was needed here. I think this is where I **need** to be, where I **want** to be. That's why I left my home. To find my place in the world." 

The shy guy looked over at the castle.

"... Are you going to save Prince Mario?" he asked. Peach gazed at the castle too. She stood up and looked down at the shy guy, a smile formed on her face. 

"I will try", she answered. The shy guy looked up at her and mumbled while standing up. 

"I… I think… I can help you… You know, if you want…" the shy guy mumbled and brushed his mask a little. Peach crouched down next to him. 

"Of course. You're my friend now", she replied and smiled wide for the shy guy. 

"What should I call you?" 

The shy guy rolled his head from shoulder to another. 

"Aah, I don't… have a name, really…" he replied very silently and tugged on his white robes. 

"I'm just called White, because of what I wear…" 

Peach was surprised by that. She said: "Of course you got to have a proper name! Let's see…" 

Peach held her jaw as she walked around a small circle, the shy guy followed her with his eyes. He sat back down, reached to hold his shoes and rocked back and forth a little. 

" **Gus**. I'm going to call you Gus", Peach said then and walked over to the shy guy. 

"Would it be okay?" she asked to make sure. The shy guy hummed and stood up from the ground. 

"Yeah. It's okay", he said; "And... what should I call you?"

"I'm Peach", answered the girl and nodded her head a little. The shy guy hummed and nodded his head in response. Peach smiled at Gus, but her smile faded as she looked up at the castle. It was some walking distance away, it'd take a while to get there. 

"Okay, Gus. We have to get going", she announced. She took a few steps forward, holding tightly on her plunger, but stopped when Gus grabbed her flannel. 

"Y-you can't just, _walk there_. There's a lot of lava, and- and koopa minions", Gus spoke and poked the ground with his shoe. Peach sighed deep and her confidence was fading.

"Then, what _can_ we do?" she asked and threw her hands a little. Gus lifted his hand on his mask and thought for a moment. He turned around and stepped a little further. 

"Gus?" Peach questioned. Gus took a deep breath, placed his hands on his mouth, and whistled. The whistle drifted far away, and after a few silent seconds Peach could hear this kind of a drumming sound. No, that was… Marching? No, running. And it was coming closer. Peach didn't know what to expect, but she had a feeling she could trust Gus. So she didn't panic - yet, at least. 

* 

" **WHAT!?** " Kamek howled. 

"You **LOST HER?!** " 

"We are deeply sorry, Mage Kamek!" Yellow shy guy said.

"Mortified!" said Red. 

"But she is harmless!" Blue stated. 

"We also lost White", dry bones confessed. 

"She's just a plumber!" Yellow tried to save the situation. 

"A housekeeper!" Red corrected him. 

"But she is still harmless!" Blue repeated. 

"The castle is under attack by the Mushroom Kingdom", dry bones reported. 

Kamek growled and swiped everything down from his work table. He threw a couple of bottles across the room and shouted: "You incompetent fools! Get out of my chamber!!" 

The shy guys ran out, but before the dry bones left the room Kamek ordered him to stay. 

"I have work for you", he said and ordered him to follow. 

In the dungeon, Mario had already realized what was going on. He could hear fighting from outside the castle. His knights had come to save him. He was hopeful, but he was also scared for their lives. He didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him, even if he knew that's what they were prepared, born and trained for. 

He heard the dungeon doors open, and Mario's cell was approached by hammer bros guards. He turned around to face them. Mario had no idea what he should expect to happen. 

Kamek took the dry bones to the top of one of the castle towers, where he performed a magic spell with a new magic wand. The dry bones started growing in size, he got sharp spikes on his shell and an ability to breath fire. The bigger and meaner dry bones jumped down from the tower to fight the mushroom knights. 

Meanwhile, Luigi and his rescue team had made their way to the sewer pipes. The Prince could hear the fighting over to their position, and he couldn't help feeling desperate. The Team Leader called for him, they had to move. And Luigi knew that. They could be Mario's only hope now. Luigi took a few deep breaths, clenched his hands into fists and let the ice flower in his body take effect. 

"Let's go", he said.


	3. Whistle In the Dark

Peach could feel the ground under her feet tremble. She held onto her plunger, it gave her some kind of peace of mind. Gus looked very calm, so that made Peace feel a little better. She wasn't prepared for a whole pack of dinosaurs. They surrounded Gus and Peach, and appeared friendly and calm. There were a lot of them, adults and hatchlings, in all kinds of colors. 

"These are, mmh, yoshisaurs", Gus mumbled and approached one yoshi, a green one, and patted his snout. 

"Mage Kamek ordered their lands destroyed a long time ago. Since then they've just been… looking for their place in the world." 

Peach could relate to that feeling. Before returning to Mushroom Kingdom she too had been looking for her place. 

"There's a way to get into the castle unnoticed", Gus said then and turned to Peach. 

"But only the yoshisaurs can cross the terrain with no effort." 

Peach nodded and hummed in an understanding manner. She approached the yoshisaur Gus was with, and she carefully reached her hand over to him. Yoshi sniffed her hand, looked her in the eye and pushed his snout against her hand. 

"I think we can work together", Peach chuckled and was encouraged to pet Yoshi. Gus was happy. 

* 

Luigi and his team of 5 moved quickly and quietly, for now they hadn't come across any guards. This was what they hoped to achieve with the decoy outside; everyone would be in the fight and not here. Well, almost everyone. 

The team turned around the corner, startling a lone koopa troopa guard. The Team Leader pushed the troopa against the wall and demanded: "Where is Prince Mario being kept? Answer me!" 

"He-hey, take it easy-" Luigi pleaded, but he wasn't heard. 

"He- he is in the dungeons!" the troopa blurted out. 

"Where's the dungeons!" the Leader demanded more. The troopa waved his hand towards the way and cheeped: "Th-this way- second door on the left and spiral staircase down! There's enormous double doors, you can't miss them!" 

"What will we do with him?" one of the mushrooms asked and pointed his sword towards the troopa. 

"He's going to alert the others." 

"I- I won't tell anyone! I swear!" the troopa tried, but the Leader wasn't buying it. 

"Can we even trust that he is telling us the truth?" 

"We got to tie him up." 

"Should we take him along?" 

"Lock him up somewhere." 

While the mushrooms debated on what to do with the guard, Luigi was building up frustration. He tried to get their attention, but he didn't seem to get through to them. His eyes met with the troopa, and something clicked inside of him.

" **Hey**!" Luigi called out, louder and more adamant; "Listen to me!" 

Luigi came up to the koopa troopa and gently separated him from the mushroom's hold. He stayed between the troopa and his men as he said: "He is the least of our worries right now! Our people are outside, giving all they've got so we have enough time to save my brother! We don't have much time, we have to go save Mario! This is our only chance!" 

The mushrooms looked apologetic and nodded in agreement. The Leader bowed down, apologizing: "Forgive me, Your Highness." 

"Don't worry about it- we should go, now", Luigi responded and set their team off again. Luigi was going to follow his men, the troopa stopped him. 

"Th-thank you-" the troopa said carefully and barely faced Luigi. The Prince made eye contact and answered him: "No, thank _you_." Luigi flashed a smile before he followed the mushrooms to the way the troopa pointed them to. 

They rushed down the spiraling staircase and arrived at the large double doors. The Leader demanded to go through first, in case it was a trap. Soon the Leader hailed for the rest of the group; "Come on!" and they all followed him in. They all looked for Mario in the cells, really hoping to find him. There was a possibility that he had been relocated due to the battle, they all knew that, but they had to have faith. 

"Prince Luigi!" called a mushroom; "he is here!" 

Luigi hurried to the murkiest and darkest cell in the dungeon, and he saw Mario at the back. 

"Mario!" he called his brother and rattled the bars. 

"Here, my Prince!" another mushroom hollered and reached the keys to the Prince, which he had snatched from the wall next to the double doors. None of them realized to stop and think about the fact that there were no guards, and the keys were easily obtained. 

Luigi got the bars open in no time and rushed inside. 

"Come on, brother, let's go-" Luigi reached to touch Mario, and - 

It wasn't Mario. It was a decoy, a pile of rocks coated in red fabric. In the poor lightning of the dungeon one couldn't tell the difference. Luigi was frozen for a solid few seconds, the rocks fell down to his feet. 

The short moment of shock was enough time for the Koopa minions to seize them and capture them. Luigi and his rescue team were all apprehended and pushed on the ground on their knees. 

"How nice of you to finally join us, Prince Luigi", spoke Mage Kamek, who stepped forward from hiding in the shadows. 

"We have, oh so much to talk about. Why not start by telling your army to retreat, hm?"

*

"You know, it is not too late to save your people, Prince Toadstool", Koopa mentioned from over his throne, while Mario stood by the window and looked down at the lava pits surrounding the castle. They were in the throne room, surrounded by Koopa's minions and his Koopalings. Mario's hands had been freed, he'd need them to write. 

"We could still come to an agreement." 

Mario turned to look at Koopa over his shoulder. 

"All you'd have to do is sign your name on this, **deed of transfer** ", Koopa continued and fiddled with a scroll in his claws. It was a parchment attached to scroll poles on both ends. 

"I'd be surrendering my Kingdom. Letting my people down, betraying them", Mario said. 

"I'd rather call it, ' _donate_ ', your Kingdom, to more, well, capable hands", answered Koopa. 

"As in, Mage Kamek's? I bet this was his idea, right?" Mario stated and turned around. His audacity alarmed the Koopa kids and they circled Mario. They started calling him names and telling him to shut his mouth, but their father stopped them. He waved them off of Mario with a single hand sign. 

"Haha, you've got some nerve, Prince Toadstool! **This** was **my** idea. I hate unnecessary brawl and I want to avoid it", the King boasted and stood up from his chair. He stepped closer to the Prince, who continued: "Was it? Or did Mage Kamek trick you to think that way?" 

"He told me about the prophecy-" Mario started, only to be cut short by Koopa's daughter. 

"The Prince knows about the prophecy!" Wendy gasped. 

"What do we do, dad!?" Morton growled, but Koopa once again brushed them off. 

"-And while doing so, he kept talking as if it was about him, and his goals! You are being used, Bowser Koopa!" Mario exclaimed and gestured with his hands. He took a couple of steps up towards Koopa while his kids kept shouting and rampaging around him. 

"Mage Kamek is planning to rule, through you!" 

Koopa stared down at him. Mario couldn't be sure, but he thought, - _and hoped_ -, that he saw something in his eyes besides anger, and pride, and greed. 

"King Bowser", Mario spoke, softly but firmly. Just as he was about to continue the doors to the throne room opened. 

"My King!" Mage Kamek announced loudly. 

"We have captured Prince Luigi, and the mushroom trash are retreating!" 

Luigi, now missing his power up, was escorted with his rescue team in the throne room. Luigi was relieved to see Mario unharmed, and vice versa. 

Mario's brows dropped in an apologetic manner, he felt that he had failed his brother and his people. 

*

After making it over the lava pits, scorched terrain and the endless lava falls surrounding the castle, they made it to the secret entrance. After navigating in the dark depths of the castle for some time, Gus, Peach and a handful of yoshisaurs finally came to a trapdoor on the ceiling. Peach had to lift Gus on her shoulders so they'd reach to open it.

"I-I am quite certain… That this specific trapdoor leads us to…" Gus mumbled as he struggled the trapdoor open. It was stuck, and after a little effort it blasted open with a lot of noise. 

The team froze on their spots. It was a loud thump, they'd be in trouble if someone heard them. Upon waiting for a small moment they figured that no one was alarmed and they proceeded. Gus poked his head out from the trapdoor and looked around a little. He let a cheerful giggle. 

"Yes, we have arrived at the weaponry", he announced. He signed for Peach to give him a boost, so he could climb up. After he was up, the yoshisaurs helped Peach through as well. Peach stood silently as she looked around the room. It gave her the creeps, shivers ran up her spine. The yoshisaurs jumped up one after another, until they were all up in the weaponry. 

"This is why we are here", Gus spoke, drawing Peach's attention. The shy guy walked over to a lone chest that was hidden, out of direct sight. Peach followed him and helped him pull the chest from its corner. 

Gus was too short to open the chest, Peach did that too. And underneath the lid she found, well, not exactly what she had expected. There were some kinds of flowers, and hats, and leaves. Pretty much anything _but_ what you'd expect to find from a weapon chest. 

Peach looked baffled. 

"They are power-ups", Gus stated casually. 

"They give the wielder super powers." 

"Super powers, huh?" Peach marveled; "I guess that's not the strangest thing that could happen around here." 

* 

"Good, finally something you didn't mess up", King Koopa growled and waved Mario off. His kids started swarming around him again, pulling on his clothes and arms. Luigi was scared, but he was also furious at how his brother was being treated. 

"L-leave him be!" he howled over to the other side of the room, the kids ignoring him completely. 

"Now, that we all have arrived here", Kamek loudly pointed out so everyone would hear him. Mario looked at Koopa, who seemed irritated that Kamek was stealing his spotlight. 

"I think it's time for us to, **proceed** , on the matter at hand", the mage said. Kamek reached his claws towards King Koopa, who gave him the deed of transfer - reluctantly. 

"Now, all that's required of you", Kamek continued and eyed both Mario and Luigi. He walked over to Mario, glaring at him through his thick eyeglasses. He was slightly shorter than Mario, but the Mage didn't let that bother him. The Koopalings scattered when Kamek approached. 

"Is the signature of the heir to the throne", Kamek held onto the other pole and let the other end roll down, exposing the deed of transfer. 

Mario frowned at him, still not over the fact that Kamek was an impostor all this time. Kamek had the deed reached out for the Prince, who wasn't going to accept it. 

"My parents trusted you", Mario gnarled then, ire in his tone. Kamek tilted his head from shoulder to another. 

"Mmh, more or less", Kamek added unnecessarily. 

"How could you?" Mario demanded him, Kamek was losing his interest in this bickering. 

"What was there to deliberate? Prince Mario, it's your utmost responsibility to prioritize the safety of your people. And write, this deed." 

Kamek got tired of Mario's attitude, and he dropped the deed on the floor by Mario's feet. He also conjured a pen made out of bone and dropped that too. 

" **Sign it**." 

Mario bit his lip. Kamek would have him kneeling on the ground to write that deed. It was humiliating, a sign of submission. Mario's eyes wandered over to Luigi and the others but didn't stay for long. He pondered for a moment about his options. Not one would end up as a win for him. Mario felt the weight pull down on his shoulders and his heart felt heavy and throat clogged. 

Then he knelt down. Luigi felt his heart sink, roars of the koopas echoed in the throne room and filled Mario with despair. He took the bone pen and held it up above the deed of transfer. 

"Do I have a saying in this, contract?" Prince Mario asked, his hand trembling as he held the pen above the scroll. He looked over his shoulder and up at Koopa King, who stood there behind him. 

"You think you have a-" Mage Kamek started, cackling, but he discontinued when King Koopa glared at him. Kamek swallowed his words and gestured a little bow. After Kamek was silenced Koopa looked down at the Prince. 

"I guess it depends what you're after", he replied.

"No one gets hurt", Mario started; "Luigi, mushroom folk, our people- you won't hurt them." 

Bowser Koopa stared at Mario, but glanced up at Kamek briefly. He took a deep breath and answered: "It's a deal." 

"How can I be sure you respect that deal?" Mario insisted as he lifted up to sit on his legs. Before Bowser reached to answer, Kamek rushed him: "Guess you'll just have to trust in our goodwill, Your Highness!" 

Mario held a soft frown on his face and let his gaze wander over to Kamek. He stared at the Mage, angry but also sad of what he had turned out to be. He didn't think so because Kamek was working for King Koopa; he thought so because Kamek had lied to them their whole life. Lied to their parents. 

Kamek was growing impatient. He didn't like how the Prince stared at him. Then he snapped his fingers and pointed at the two hammer koopas restraining Luigi. 

"Throw him out of the window", he said. 

The koopas hesitated, but upon being glared at by Kamek they grabbed Luigi and walked him over to the closest window. There was nothing else than lava down there. Luigi tried to struggle; "What are you doing- n-no, stop! **Please**!" he begged. King Koopa frowned, he didn't think this was necessary. 

Mario felt his heart stop the moment Kamek gave the order. The mushroom knights tried to get to save Luigi, but they were overpowered by the koopa guards. 

" **Luigi no!** " Mario cried and reached his hand towards Luigi's way. 

" **I'll sign it!!** " Mario submitted, his tone wobbly and desperate. 

"I'll sign it-! Don't-! **Don't** hurt him-" 

Kamek lifted up his hand, stopping the hammer koopas. He gave a little nudge with his head, saying _go on_. Mario knelt back down, he lowered the pen on the scroll. He kept his gaze locked on Kamek, as if taking his eyes off of him would result in something awful. Luigi was still being held outside the window, and Mario couldn't risk it. 

"No, Your Highness!" 

"We are expendable, let us help!" 

"Your Highness!" 

"We can hold them off!" 

Mario looked at the mushroom knights, shouting and begging him not to sign the deed. Begging him to save Luigi and run. Begging him to sacrifice them. No, Mario couldn't do that. He couldn't. If there was even a little good in King Koopa's heart, he'd respect the deal and not hurt anyone. 

Mario tightened his hold on the pen. He was able to rip his eyes off of the Mage, and he signed the deed of transfer. 

_Prince Mario Toadstool._

After that Mario dropped the pen on the ground and pulled up to sit on his knees. 

"It's done!" he barked; "Pull Luigi back in!" 

Kamek chuckled, grinned and gave a wave with his hand. The hammer koopas pulled Luigi back in and dropped him down. Luigi sat up to his knees and looked over at Mario, teary eyed and heartbroken. Mario tried to smile for him, but couldn't. 

Kamek walked over to the scroll and took it in his hands. He checked the signature and hummed in a pleasing tone. Kamek didn't spare a look for Mario as he rolled the scroll up and with a bow he offered it for King Koopa. 

"Your Highness, the Mushroom Kingdom is now legally yours", he stated, cackling at Prince Mario next to him. Mario didn't look back at him- he didn't really look at anyone or anything. He was still processing what had happened and couldn't concentrate on anything. 

He was lost in darkness, always until a sweet little voice called from the throne room doors. 

"Papa?" 

No one had noticed that the youngest of Koopalings, Bowser Junior, had appeared at the doors. Mario looked straight at the small koopa, still innocent and pure at heart. Bowser had almost reached to take the scroll, but he pulled his hand away when he heard Junior. 

"Junior, what-? Who was in charge of their little brother!?" Bowser growled and fast paced over to his youngest son. The Koopalings, all of them, started accusing each other. No one knew who was in charge, it seemed. 

Kamek pulled the scroll against his chest and watched after King Koopa with an irritated growl. Mario didn't miss that little detail. 

Bowser pulled Junior in his arms. 

"What are you doing here, little monster? Papa is working…" Bowser told his son. He was so soft and caring when it came to Junior, Mario was surprised and actually a little saddened to see that. Sad, because there was kindness in Bowser's heart but there was no room for that kindness for anyone else. 

"Why is there a human girl in the castle?" Junior asked his father shyly. The little koopa gazed around the room at the people he had never seen before. Bowser chuckled for Junior, but glowered at Kamek like never before. 

Luigi felt his heart skip a few beats. _Peach_? His spark of hope was catching and the mushroom knights all felt suddenly motivated and pugnacious. Mario felt hopeful. He felt like he had been pulled up from the void and into the light. Could things still turn out in their favor? 

"What girl, bud?" Bowser asked him.

"And he had some yoshis with her too", Junior continued. Kamek swallowed hard, he felt like something was clogging his throat. 

"Kids", Bowser ordered; "Take Junior to his room. And stay there. Papa's got to discuss something with Uncle Kamek." 

The Koopalings did as they were told. Roy took Junior in his arms and they rushed out of the throne room. Mario moved away when Bowser came stomping down the red carpet over to Kamek, who was stumbling on the steps. Luigi waved Mario over to him, the hammer koopas restraining them were a little baffled because of the situation. 

"You told me. That the real worlder was not going to be a problem", Bowser growled low and angrily. Kamek rose up to the throne and hid behind it. 

"I-I did! She wasn't going to be! S-something must've happened- I had minions tailing her-" Mage Kamek stammered, he was scared of Koopa for real. 

"Recently, Mage Kamek, you've done nothing **BUT** ruined everything! You didn't do as I ordered! You captured Mario ahead of time, without consulting me! You were caught capturing him!" King Koopa listed and counted with his fingers. 

"What exactly are you going to do to make this all up to me?" Koopa asked, he let flames flutter from between his sharp teeth. He towered above Kamek, who kept muttering and stuttering. 

"I-I- Your Dreadfulness-! There's- I will-! I mean-" 

**"HEY!"**

Everyone turned to look at the entrance. There stood Peach, and Gus, who was hiding behind her legs. 

"Peach!" Luigi yelped. Mario was flabbergasted, he didn't dare to believe it to be true before he saw her with his own eyes. 

The real worlder held power-ups in her hand. She looked ready to say something, she looked so determined and strong. 

"I- I swiped your magic stuff", she ended up saying. Gus poked her leg and whispered: "Power-ups." 

"POWER-UPS!" Peach repeated. 

King Koopa stared at the real worlder. He wasn't sure how he should react to her. She didn't seem dangerous, clenching on her plunger while holding multiple power-ups in the other hand. 

"S-see, Your Horribleness? She doesn't even know what power-ups are called!" Kamek crackled and stepped forward from behind the throne. He pointed at Peach. "She- she can't do anything!" 

Peach felt something snap. 

"Can't do anything?" she growled; "I'll show you _'anything'_."

Peach dropped the plunger, and the hand caught fire. Kamek ' _eek_ 'ed, and Koopa King exhaled flames. 

"What are you waiting for, you pitiful Mage!?" Bowser growled at Kamek. The Mage was distressed, but gathered himself in a matter of seconds. 

"Attack!" Kamek ordered: " **Attack** , you sorry excuses of koopas!" 

The koopa guards around the throne room all rushed at Peach, who lifted up her fist and punched it on the ground, creating a wave of flames around her. The guards were thrown all around the room, leaving Peach the perfect opportunity to pass the rest of the power-ups over to the Princes and the mushroom knights. 

Luigi caught a super leaf, Mario a fire flower and the mushrooms caught ice flowers, boomerang flowers and a hammer power-up. A fight broke out in the throne room. 

There were only nine of the Mushroom Kingdom people against a whole castle-load of koopas and their minions, but they had the element of surprise; they had the yoshisaurs, who joined the fight and changed the tide. In the hassle of the fight, King Koopa managed to flee the fight without any injury, and he wasn't going to return. He thought; _Kamek got them into this mess and he should get them out of it too._

The koopas were getting fewer by now, Peach saw an opportunity to escape.

"Grab a yoshi and let's go!" Peach commanded while shooting fireballs from her palms. She didn't understand how that worked, but as long as it worked that's what mattered. The mushrooms all jumped on yoshies, but were stopped from running by more koopa minions, who flooded in the room. 

Luigi got on a yoshi and told his brother: "Mario! Let's go!" 

Mario was about to vault one, when suddenly he realized that he was missing something; the deed. He needed it. He gazed around, trying to find it through the crowd. He then witnessed as Kamek slipped the scroll under his robes, and he shouted: "Kamek!" 

Gus, who was with Peach, heard him. He turned to see Mario leave his yoshi, despite Luigi's protest, and go after the Mage. Gus felt a sudden burn in his heart; he felt like he needed to help Mario. Mario came up on the throne to meet Kamek face to face. The Mage turned towards him and laughed. 

"Really, Your Highness? You still think you can do something?" he gave a chortle and shook his head. Mario didn't know what he could do, he was aware of the magic wand Kamek had behind his back. But he wasn't entirely helpless himself - he still had the fire flower. 

Mario let his fist catch fire. 

"You're nothing, Mario. You're nothing but a stick in the mud", Kamek denounced, making Mario visibly doubtful of himself. The Prince tried to hit the Mage with fireballs, but the Mage avoided his attacks with ease. Then he pulled his wand forth and cast an attacking spell, hitting Mario and ramming him against the wall behind him. Thanks to his power-up Mario survived with little injury, but he lost his powers. Dropping on one knee and catching his breath, Mario looked up at Kamek who approached him with his wand held forward. 

"Do you really think I would've trained you good enough to defeat me?" the Magikoopa scolded the prince and 'tch tch'ed. He started to load a magical attack on his wand.

"You should've just accepted the proposal, when it still wasn't too late." 

Mario prepared to brace himself. But before Kamek reached to fire Gus jumped him. He jumped on Kamek's arms, forcing the wand to point on the ground. The wand unleashed the magic attack on the ground in front of Mario, who barely avoided it. Gus was clinging onto Kamek, making it hard for the Mage to do anything else than to try to break free. Finally Kamek succeeded, and he shoved the shy guy further. 

Kamek insulted Gus and loaded his wand yet another time, and unleashed it on him. The beam hit Gus' mask and, for Kamek's calamity, bounced back towards the Mage. Kamek screamed as he tried to evade his own attack. 

Upon being hit Gus' mask cracked, and the force sprang him straight out of a window. Mario saw this all happen, and there was a split second where he considered two different outcomes. In one, he'd have a small chance, but still a chance, to be able to snatch back the deed and undo it. And in the other, he'd lose the deed but save a life. There was no doubt in his heart when Mario leaped towards the window, just in time to save the shy guy. 

Mario reached to grab his hand, but he was hanging by his waist from the window, his feet barely touching the ground. Gus looked down, then up at the Prince. 

"Your Highness-" he whimpered. Mario managed a smile through his struggle. It wasn't that Gus was heavy - he just didn't have a good footing. 

Kamek lifted up his wand yet again. He pointed it towards the Prince, said darkly; "Send my regards to your parents, Your Highness", and just as he was about to land the final shot at the window, his wand was snatched from him. It was Yoshi, he had swiped the wand with his tongue, and now held it in his mouth. Kamek didn't reach to even say anything when he was forced to flee by the yoshies. It was very clear that the koopas weren't winning this round. 

"Mario!" Luigi cried out and grabbed his brother, pulling him and Gus up. Peach came to help him, and as soon as Mario and Gus were safe Peach advised them again to grab a yoshi and leave. Gus, a little dazed, held onto Mario's back. 

Fighting their way out, the yoshies were able to get everyone out of the castle.

*

Prince Mario and Luigi, Peach and Gus, the mushroom knights and the yoshisaurs made it across the Koopa Kingdom and over the Kingdom's border safe and sound. They found the retreated mushroom army from the forest, so they stopped for a moment to gather up.

Peach stepped down from Yoshi, who spat out the chewed magic wand, and for the first time Peach was able to take a good look at everyone. She was saddened because so many had got wounded in the fight. She felt a little guilty, but maybe the outcome wouldn't have turned out for their advantage had she left with Luigi in the first place. 

"M-Mario", Luigi squeaked, stepping down from his yellow yoshisaur. He rushed over to the black yoshisaur, which Mario had ridden. Peach looked their way. Gus, now a little better, loosened his hold and jumped down from Mario's back. He rushed over to Peach.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Luigi questioned, he had been worried sick and it showed. 

"I-I am fine, really", Mario replied to him. Mario felt fine, so he didn't accept Luigi's help to get off, but as soon as he stepped down from the yoshisaur he lost his footing. Luigi reached to catch him before he was face first on the ground. 

"I'm sorry", Mario started, his voice cracking; "The deed-" 

"I- I know", Luigi confirmed sadly. 

"I… I let you all down. We are without a home-" Mario whispered a little tearfully. He held onto his brother, but couldn't face him. Luigi tried to make eye contact, but Mario kept turning his face away. 

Peach stepped closer to the Princes, but kept a little distance. She frowned, worried for Mario's condition, and of course about what's going to happen to them now. 

"I failed you-" 

"No, no, Mario-" Luigi tried; "We can figure something out-" 

Mario barely faced Luigi, and he smiled miserably. Luigi bit his lip- how was he able to do that? Smile in a situation like this one? Maybe it was escapism. Maybe he tried to appear alright. Maybe he tried to make Luigi feel confident, when he couldn't feel that himself. 

"That's right, Your Highness", spoke the Captain as he approached the Princes.

"We can't give up. There's always a way." 

Mario didn't seem to really trust his Captain's words, so the Captain continued; "And no matter where this takes us, we are always loyal to Toadstools. And it's not just that-- we are a family. You two are my Princes- our Princes. Nothing will ever change that." 

Luigi let go of Mario, he was able to stand on his own now. The older brother smiled, with a little more confidence now, and he hummed: "Thank you, Captain. I am so sorry about this mess…" 

"Don't apologize, my Prince!" sounded Toadsworth's voice from behind the bushes. The older mushroom approached the group, with him were a couple of knights who had been fighting in the frontlines. They traveled to Mushroom Kingdom to deliver word of what was happening, and the elder demanded to go with them.

"Whatever it is, we have all the means to turn this around", the elder announced. Mario's brows pressed down sadly.

"Toadsworth, I don't… I feel like my parents-" Mario reached to start, but Toadsworth lifted up his hand to stop him. 

"Perish the thought. No one is born a master", Toadsworth began. Luigi wrinkled his eyebrows: "What do you mean?" 

"You were born royals, but your heritage doesn't make you one in here", the elder responded and reached to place his hand on Mario's chest, above his heart. Mario curled his lips and shed a few tears. 

"Being born a ruler, and learning to be one, are two completely different things. Unfortunately, you never got to learn by the example of your parents on how to rule a kingdom. What you did today doesn't invalidate your title. You were forced to see the ugly side of your birthright." 

"You didn't disgrace your parents. If anything, you made them proud. You did what you thought was best for your people. And you, Prince Luigi!" 

Luigi looked surprised. He got very baffled and fiddling with his hands he stammered: "M-me? What did I do?" Toadsworth gave a little huff; "What did you do?" he repeated in a questioning manner. 

"Prince Luigi. You didn't think twice when you went to check on our real worlder friend here. I, as it pains me to confess it, tried to talk you out of it, and I am glad you didn't listen. Then you demanded to go with the rescue team to save your brother. That, is the most selfless thing to do." 

Luigi was a little embarrassed by the praise, but he felt proud. Mario lifted a hand on his shoulder and shook him a little. 

"I always knew you were brave", Mario whispered to him and smiled, now with more confidence. He wiped tears from his eyes and nodded for his brother. 

"Thank you", Luigi whispered back to him. He placed his hand on Mario's for a moment. Peach approached them now, smiling to hide her worry. Luigi, Mario and Toadsworth turned to meet her. Peach bowed a little. 

"Greetings, Your Highness", she chuckled and straightened. Mario smiled warmly and wiped his eyes again. 

"Welcome back", he chuckled back to her. Mario stepped in front of Peach and reached his hands out. Peach placed hers on his, Mario softly held her hands. 

"So. Luigi came to get you", Mario remarked and gazed briefly at Luigi over his shoulder. He returned his eyes up on the real worlder. 

"He did. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to leave", Peach had to be honest. She held Mario's hands a little tighter. 

"I'm sorry." 

"There's nothing to apologize for. You saved us", Mario said shaking his head.

"You, and yoshis", Mario gazed around at the yoshisaurs, it had been a while when he last saw one in person. 

"And this little guy. I am so sorry about your mask", he added and gazed down at Gus, who was hiding behind Peach's legs. 

"Mmh, s'kay", mumbled Gus and let his gaze wander from Mario. The Prince nodded his head for him before facing Peach again. 

He smiled and said softly: "I'm glad you came. Thank you." 

Peach smiled wide and warmly, and she answered: "Me too." 

Gus pulled on Peach's shirt. Peach turned towards him and knelt down beside him.

"What is it, Gus?" she asked and brushed her hair behind her ear. She was finally calming down from everything that had happened. The shy guy fiddled with his hands as he mumbled: "I… I think I can help." 

Peach wasn't sure what he meant. She didn't say anything when Gus moved from behind Peach and in front of Mario. The shy guy wriggled a little, embarrassed. Then he presented Mario something he had been able to swipe a little earlier. 

A scroll. Mario's eyes widened and he held his breath. Toadsworth and Luigi came closer, the latter standing next to Mario. 

"Is- is it-?" Luigi stuttered, could it be? 

"It's, mhh, the scroll you wanted. The one Mage Kamek took", Gus mumbled and tilted his head on side. He reached the scroll towards Mario, who hadn't yet made a move to take it.

"I saw how important it was to you…" 

Mario, hesitatingly, accepted the scroll. He rolled it open, now assured about the authenticity of it, the deed of transfer, which he himself had signed. His eyes gathering tears again Mario held onto the scroll with shivering hands. He faced Gus. 

"Thank you", Mario sobbed softly; "From the bottom of my heart. Thank you." 

"Mmmh", Gus murmured, flattered; "I just, wanted to help. You saved my life, Your Highness, that's the least I could do..." 

Mario surprised everyone around him as he dropped down on the ground to his knee. He took a soft hold of Gus' hand and bowed his head a little. 

"Thank you", he repeated. Gus was embarrassed and when Mario let go of his hand he hid his face in his hands and turned away a little. 

"So, uhm, are we going to destroy it?" Peach asked then, she stood up from the ground. Luigi nodded his head: "We must. As long as it exists, we are at risk." 

Mario agreed standing up, he brushed his tears away and chuckled a little. He was a little embarrassed, but he couldn't help getting emotional. Mario rolled the contract closed and offered it Peach's way. She was still using the fire flower, and burning the contract seemed the best possible way to get disposed of it. 

"Will you help me, one last time?" Mario asked the real worlder, a warm, dreamy smile spreading on his face. Peach smiled back, she snapped her fingers to start a little flame.

"I'll be here, whenever you may need me, Your Highnesses", Peach replied, looked at both Mario and Luigi, and placed her flaming hand on the scroll. Soon the only thing that remained of it were the scroll poles on Mario's hands. 

"Are you- are you staying?" Luigi asked in a surprised, joyful manner. Peach smothered the flame and with a little shrug she admitted: "If you'll have me. I thought about what you said, Prince Luigi, and… You are right. I've got nothing keeping me, nothing to hold me back." 

Mario patted Luigi's chest with the back of his hand. 

"Luigi is the wise one of us, always been", Mario pointed out and hummed. 

"Of course we'll have you. You can stay for as long as you want." 


	4. Leap of Faith

Mario stood in front of his mirror and looked at his own reflection. He corrected his collar and brushed wrinkles from his white ceremony suit. He adjusted the red sash better and he checked that his boots were clean. Yes, looking decent. He nodded for himself and took a deep breath. 

Mario grabbed the crown from the table and looked at it for a moment. He brushed his thumb over the pink gem and the engravings, the more he looked at it the more he felt distanced from it. 

A few knocks on the door and Luigi let himself in. He came into the room, twirled to show Mario his suit and asked: "How do I look, brother dearest?" Mario smiled dearly and replied: "Like a gem, brother mine." 

Luigi's ceremony suit was also white, but with a green sash. 

Luigi looked at Mario, who was smiling there and hiding his insecurities behind it. The younger twin closed the door and came to stand next to his brother. 

"How are you?" he asked. 

"Honestly?" Mario questioned and looked at the crown in his hands. His smile was still there, but it was saddened. 

"I fear to stand before my people, knowing I had already given up their freedom. How can I ever again look them in the eye?" 

Luigi cupped Mario's hands with his own. 

"You just hold your head up, and look", Luigi told him and smiled. 

"You had a moment of vulnerability. You did that you did, because you wanted to save your people. There's nothing to apologize about that."

Luigi maneuvered the crown in his hands and lifted it up to place it on Mario's head. Mario chuckled with a smile, he bowed his head to receive the crown. 

"Mom and dad would be so proud." 

Mario sighed and looked up at Luigi. 

"Of you.  _ I  _ am proud of you", Mario replied and placed his hand on Luigi's shoulder. He pulled his brother into a hug and embraced him so dearly and lovingly. Luigi took a deep breath and embraced him back. 

"I love you", Mario told him. 

"You too", Luigi hummed and let Mario go.

"Now, come", Luigi said: "We are expected." 

  
  


Peach and Toadsworth were waiting for the Princes by the door to the balcony. Peach was looking up at the enormous glass art, which reflected on the floor. She heard the Princes approach and turned to meet them. 

Mario avoided direct eye contact when Peach approached them. She bowed down a little, drawing a chuckle from Luigi. Luigi gave a sign with his hand for Peach to stand up. 

"How are you feeling?" Peach asked generally, Luigi tossed his head from shoulder to another. 

"Exhausted", he spoke for himself. He glanced next to him at Mario, who was still hesitating. Peach saw this too, and she walked to Mario's side. Luigi cleared his throat and approached Toadsworth a little further. 

"Are you ready?" Peach asked the Prince. 

"No", Mario answered. Peach could see him shiver a little. Mario drew a couple of deep breaths, straightened his back and exhaled long. He held his eyes closed, and when he opened them he looked Peach in her eyes. 

"But I'll be fine." 

He smiled so dearly and so warmly that Peach could almost feel her heart melt. She knew he'd be okay. He had a brother like Luigi, and even if she thought so herself Peach considered herself a good, reliable friend. 

Yeah. He'll be fine. 

Mario and Peach came over to Luigi and Toadsworth. The elderly mushroom hummed and brushed his mustache. 

"Your Highnesses. As much as there was falsehood in Kamek's words, there was also a little bit of truth", he started. The steward removed his hat, and pulled out a letter sealed with the royal crest from inside of it. He offered it towards Mario and Luigi and placed his hat back. 

The twins stared at the letter. Mario carefully took it in his hands. 

"Is this… From our parents?" asked Luigi, pointing at the letter. 

"Yes. Your parents left it at my care so long ago, in case something would happen to them. They made me promise to give you the letter when you've proven you are ready for it. Now, I think, is the time." 

Mario curled his lips and looked at the letter silently. He looked up at Luigi, then at Toadsworth and back down at the letter. Peach set her hand gently on his shoulder, he looked like he needed some reassurance. 

After a time that felt like forever, Luigi gently pulled the letter from Mario's hands. 

"I… I don't think that we are ready quite yet", said the younger brother and offered the letter back to Toadsworth. Mario felt a weight roll down from his shoulders, to him saying those words would've felt like letting down Toadsworth and his parents. Even though that wouldn't have been the case, but his mind was all around the place at the moment. He would be fine. He was capable of handling a few scattered thoughts. 

"Think you can hold onto it a little longer?" Luigi asked of him, and Toadsworth smiled kindly. 

"Of course", he replied and took the letter back. 

"Whenever you're ready, let me know." 

"Now, come on, make haste", Peach playfully hustled the Princes. 

"Your people are waiting!" 

Peach watched as the Princes stepped outside to the balcony, and she could hear their people cheering on them. They were happy for the safety of their rulers, and it was clear there was much love in this Kingdom. Peach was truly happy she decided to stay. 

  
_Yeah. He'll be fine._ _It'll all be fine._


End file.
